The present invention pertains to the sport of archery and particularly to a bow sight which may be adjusted for changes in the pull or draw rating of a bow.
In the present art are various bow sights which include a bow mounted base and a vertically positionable post settable for different target distances with raising or lowering of the post resulting in desired arrow trajectory. Such sights are not readily adaptable to changes in the draw rating in pounds of a bow as is currently possible with modern bows of the compound type. With known bow sights any change in a bow's draw rating would entail considerable effort in the re-sighting in of the altered bow for the full range of target with distances.